This invention relates generally to data storage systems, and more particularly to data storage systems having redundancy arrangements to protect against total system failure in the event of a failure in a component or subassembly of the storage system.
As is known in the art, large host computers and servers (collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9chost computer/serversxe2x80x9d) require large capacity data storage systems. These large computer/servers generally includes data processors, which perform many operations on data introduced to the host computer/server through peripherals including the data storage system. The results of these operations are output to peripherals, including the storage system.
One type of data storage system is a magnetic disk storage system. Here a bank of disk drives and the host computer/server are coupled together through an interface. The interface includes xe2x80x9cfront endxe2x80x9d or host computer/server controllers (or directors) and xe2x80x9cback-endxe2x80x9d or disk controllers (or directors). The interface operates the controllers (or directors) in such a way that they are transparent to the host computer/server. That is, data is stored in, and retrieved from, the bank of disk drives in such a way that the host computer/server merely thinks it is operating with its own local disk drive. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,939, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Disk Mapping and Data Retrievalxe2x80x9d, inventors Moshe Yanai, Natan Vishlitzky, Bruno Alterescu and Daniel Castel, issued Apr. 27, 1993, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
As described in such U.S. Patent, the interface may also include, in addition to the host computer/server controllers (or directors) and disk controllers (or directors), addressable cache memories. The cache memory is a semiconductor memory and is provided to rapidly store data from the host computer/server before storage in the disk drives, and, on the other hand, store data from the disk drives prior to being sent to the host computer/server. The cache memory being a semiconductor memory, as distinguished from a magnetic memory as in the case of the disk drives, is much faster than the disk drives in reading and writing data.
The host computer/server controllers, disk controllers and cache memory are interconnected through a backplane printed circuit board. More particularly, disk controllers are mounted on disk controller printed circuit boards. The host computer/server controllers are mounted on host computer/server controller printed circuit boards. And, cache memories are mounted on cache memory printed circuit boards. The disk directors, host computer/server directors, and cache memory printed circuit boards plug into the backplane printed circuit board. In order to provide data integrity in case of a failure in a director, the backplane printed circuit board has a pair of buses. One set the disk directors is connected to one bus and another set of the disk directors is connected to the other bus. Likewise, one set the host computer/server directors is connected to one bus and another set of the host computer/server directors is directors connected to the other bus. The cache memories are connected to both buses. Each one of the buses provides data, address and control information.
The arrangement is shown schematically in FIG. 1. Thus, the use of two buses B1, B2 provides a degree of redundancy to protect against a total system failure in the event that the controllers or disk drives connected to one bus, fail. Further, the use of two buses increases the data transfer bandwidth of the system compared to a system having a single bus. Thus, in operation, when the host computer/server 12 wishes to store data, the host computer 12 issues a write request to one of the front-end directors 14 (i.e., host computer/server directors) to perform a write command. One of the front-end directors 14 replies to the request and asks the host computer 12 for the data. After the request has passed to the requesting one of the front-end directors 14, the director 14 determines the size of the data and reserves space in the cache memory 18 to store the request. The front-end director 14 then produces control signals on one of the address memory busses B1, B2 connected to such front-end director 14 to enable the transfer to the cache memory 18. The host computer/server 12 then transfers the data to the front-end director 14. The front-end director 14 then advises the host computer/server 12 that the transfer is complete. The front-end director 14 looks up in a Table, not shown, stored in the cache memory 18 to determine which one of the back-end directors 20 (i.e., disk directors) is to handle this request. The Table maps the host computer/server 12 addresses into an address in the bank 14 of disk drives. The front-end director 14 then puts a notification in a xe2x80x9cmail boxxe2x80x9d (not shown and stored in the cache memory 18) for the back-end director 20, which is to handle the request, the amount of the data and the disk address for the data. Other back-end directors 20 poll the cache memory 18 when they are idle to check their xe2x80x9cmail boxesxe2x80x9d. If the polled xe2x80x9cmail boxxe2x80x9d indicates a transfer is to be made, the back-end director 20 processes the request, addresses the disk drive in the bank 22, reads the data from the cache memory 18 and writes it into the addresses of a disk drive in the bank 22.
When data is to be read from a disk drive in bank 22 to the host computer/server 12 the system operates in a reciprocal manner. More particularly, during a read operation, a read request is instituted by the host computer/server 12 for data at specified memory locations (i.e., a requested data block). One of the front-end directors 14 receives the read request and examines the cache memory 18 to determine whether the requested data block is stored in the cache memory 18. If the requested data block is in the cache memory 18, the requested data block is read from the cache memory 18 and is sent to the host computer/server 12. If the front-end director 14 determines that the requested data block is not in the cache memory 18 (i.e., a so-called xe2x80x9ccache missxe2x80x9d) and the director 14 writes a note in the cache memory 18 (i.e., the xe2x80x9cmail boxxe2x80x9d) that it needs to receive the requested data block. The back-end directors 20 poll the cache memory 18 to determine whether there is an action to be taken (i.e., a read operation of the requested block of data). The one of the back-end directors 20 which poll the cache memory 18 mail box and detects a read operation reads the requested data block and initiates storage of such requested data block stored in the cache memory 18. When the storage is completely written into the cache memory 18, a read complete indication is placed in the xe2x80x9cmail boxxe2x80x9d in the cache memory 18. It is to be noted that the front-end directors 14 are polling the cache memory 18 for read complete indications. When one of the polling front-end directors 14 detects a read complete indication, such front-end director 14 completes the transfer of the requested data which is now stored in the cache memory 18 to the host computer/server 12.
The use of mailboxes and polling requires time to transfer data between the host computer/server 12 and the bank 22 of disk drives thus reducing the operating bandwidth of the interface.
In accordance with the present invention, a system interface is provided. Such interface includes a plurality of first directors, a plurality of second directors, a data transfer section and a message network. The data transfer section includes a cache memory. The cache memory is coupled to the plurality of first and second directors. The messaging network operates independently of the data transfer section and such network is coupled to the plurality of first directors and the plurality of second directors. The first and second directors control data transfer between the first directors and the second directors in response to messages passing between the first directors and the second directors through the messaging network to facilitate data transfer between first directors and the second directors. The data passes through the cache memory in the data transfer section.
With such an arrangement, the cache memory in the data transfer section is not burdened with the task of transferring the director messaging but rather a messaging network is provided, operative independent of the data transfer section, for such messaging thereby increasing the operating bandwidth of the system interface.
In one embodiment of the invention, the system interface each one of the first, directors includes a data pipe coupled between an input of such one of the first directors and the cache memory and a controller for transferring the messages between the message network and such one of the first directors.
In one embodiment each one of the second directors includes a data pipe coupled between an input of such one of the second directors and the cache memory and a controller for transferring the messages between the message network and such one of the second directors.
In one embodiment the directors includes: a data pipe coupled between an input of such one of the first directors and the cache memory; a microprocessor; and a controller coupled to the microprocessor and the data pipe for controlling the transfer of the messages between the message network and such one of the first directors and for controlling the data between the input of such one of the first directors and the cache memory.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a data storage system is provided for transferring data between a host computer/server and a bank of disk drives through a system interface. The system interface includes a plurality of first directors coupled to host computer/server, a plurality of second directors coupled to the bank of disk drives, a data transfer section, and a message network. The data transfer section includes a cache memory. The cache memory is coupled to the plurality of first and second directors. The message network is operative independently of the data transfer section and such network is coupled to the plurality of first directors and the plurality of second directors. The first and second directors control data transfer between the host computer and the bank of disk drives in response to messages passing between the first directors and the second directors through the messaging network to facilitate the data transfer between host computer/server and the bank of disk drives with such data passing through the cache memory in the data transfer section.
In accordance with yet another embodiment, a method is provided for operating a data storage system adapted to transfer data between a host computer/server and a bank of disk drives. The method includes transferring messages through a messaging network with the data being transferred between the host computer/server and the bank of disk drives through a cache memory, such message network being independent of the cache memory.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method is provided for operating a data storage system adapted to transfer data between a host computer/server and a bank of disk drives through a system interface. The interface includes a plurality of first directors coupled to host computer/server, a plurality of second directors coupled to the bank of disk drives; and a data transfer section having a cache memory, such cache memory being coupled to the plurality of first and second directors. The method comprises transferring the data between the host computer/server and the bank of disk drives under control of the first and second directors in response to messages passing between the first directors and the second directors through a messaging network to facilitate the data transfer between host computer/server and the bank of disk drives with such data passing through the cache memory in the data transfer section, such message network being independent of the cache memory.